Kinemaster Wiki:Rules
This page contains the official rules for this wiki. They apply for every user in this wiki, including administrators and new users. Please follow the rules, which are described below or you will experience consequences. '1. Content' '1. No vandalism' Like in real life, vandalism is ruining something, like for example, drawing graffiti on the walls. Vandalism is also on internet. Please do not vandalize the pages, that means not removing content of these pages or not spamming on pages. '2. No misleading/fake information' Wiki is a website, which provides resources about its topic. The resources must be 100% exact. Since this is also a wiki, the resources here need to be 100% exact. Please do not put any information that would be misleading, like for example, "KineMaster Premium can be downloaded here! (fake website)" and fake information ("KineMaster is going to be renamed to Photomaster soon)". Fanon content is also not allowed here, since this wiki is a canon wiki. If you want to post your fanon content, you can post it into a fanon wiki or into your blog post in this wiki or in another wiki. '3. No NSFW stuff' You are not allowed to post NSFW (not safe for work) content in this wiki, no matter if it's a photo, video, or a link to NSFW image(s). You also cannot use/post any NSFW image on your blog post, user page, a discussion post, or in other part in the website (even though blog posts and user pages are yours). Examples of NSFW content include: *guns, *drug use, *porn, *and alcohol. '4. Add the correct categories to the articles' Even though you like or earn badges or not, you must add the correct categories to any article. That means the categories must relate to the article, they cannot relate to another topics or just be for fun. Please do not add any useless categories just to get the badge. '2. Comments' The rules of the comments in this wiki apply to all comments, including the blog post comments. '1. No advertising/scamming' You are not allowed to advertise in this wiki, no matter if it's a YouTube channel, a Discord server, FANDOM wiki, etc. You are also not allowed to advertise some stuff if they belong to you. You are not allowed to scam others with stuff like free Robux, free game privileges. '2. No spamming' Please do not spam in the comments section. Examples: *posting looooooooong amounts of texts/images/videos; *repeating the same word in the comment/reply; *posting a copypasta. '3. Comments must be related to a page' That means that the topic must be related to a page, or at least something about KineMaster. '3. User Pages' '1. No editing others' user pages' You cannot edit someone else's user page, unless they gave you permission to do that. Also, you are allowed to edit your own user page. '4. Blog posts' '1. Please categorize your blog posts' When you post a blog post, please categorize it. This means that it must have a category related to what it's about. The categories for everyone *Misc - The posts which are not related to any of the categories below. *Help - The posts which ask for help related to KineMaster. *Work - The posts which share user's work made with KineMaster. *Video - The posts which share a video (no matter if it's made with KineMaster or not). Limits 'Ban Time' Ban time is the time for every certain ban you get. Everytime you get the ban, it gets more extended. Once you get the infinite ban, it never expires and it cannot extend anymore. Ban time is described below.